Untouchable
by Bella Banana
Summary: Songfic to Story of the Year's Anthem of our Dying Day. Harry has one last chance to tell a certain someone how he feels, before it's too late.


A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since I've written and this was just a spare of the moment thing. Forgive me if it's not as good as you might've been hoping, and feel free to criticize or compliment.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say that I don't own Harry Potter?

The air was icy and the night was unusually dark, the atmosphere reflected the cold moods of the inhabitants of the burrow. The living room was settled in an eerie silence as none of the troubled souls dared to speak on this night of peril. Sitting in worn armchairs around the small room was a group of sullen looking witches and wizards, the entire Weasley family, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks and the infamous Harry Potter. Although tonight, with everybody's eyes and everybody's life resting on his performance, Harry felt more alone than ever before. His green eyes were as tired as the bare and lifeless trees outside and his face looked far older than it's mere 19 years.

Without warning Harry heaved himself from his armchair, the room barely flinched as he swung the front door open and stormed violently up the snow-soaked path. The wind stung his cheeks and small flakes of snow fell onto his shadow of dark hair, clashing with the opposing colour.

Reaching the top of a small hill Harry sat slowly onto the ground, shaking with cold and fear. His ears rung with silence but his head was full of infinite visions and beaten memories. Brilliant fiery stars began to spot the black sheet of velvet, staining the ongoing darkness. A cold, wet tear slipped slowly down the side of Harry's nose.

- The stars will cry

The blackest tears tonight

And this is the moment that I live for

I can smell the ocean air –

Breathing deeply, Harry gazed at the patchwork sky. Stars and clouds patterned the eternal blackness, and somehow it looked so alive, more alive than he felt. He'd fought many battles in his life, and learned how to hate, how to block out any other emotions, but tonight Harry wanted to tell the world how his heart ached, how he couldn't fight his emotions any longer, he wanted to scream her name and fall to his knees, he wanted to make the world see he loved her. Before it was too late.

From his seat atop the snow-capped hill, Harry could see the ghostly silhouettes of thousands of rooftops, their windows burning like warmth in the deathly cold night. He let himself fall back onto the wet grass and closed his eyes against the harsh wind.

-Here I am,

Pouring my heart onto these rooftops

Just a ghost, to the world

That's exactly, exactly what I need-

Tonight may be the last time Harry would taste the air, the last time he could walk freely through the streets, the last chance he'd ever get to tell her.

-From up here the city lights burn

Like a thousand miles of fire

And I'm here to sing this anthem

Of our dying day-

Footprints in the white snow inched ever closer to Harry's still body, their creator barely making a noise as she slipped quietly up the mound of earth upon which Harry was perched. Her body moved into a sitting position and she let out a heavy sigh. Harry's green eyes flickered open and he stiffened his upper torso, allowing his gaze to focus on a sheet of brilliant red hair, and then dart towards a pale, doll-like face.

'Ginny' Harry whispered in a voice so unlike his own, so frail and tragic.

Ginny's brown eyes swam into Harry's view, she smiled, but her eyes stayed sullen and dull. A black cloak was draped around Ginny's shoulders and her petite hands were caged in black gloves but she was still shivering in the winter weather.

Ginny brought one of her clothed hands towards Harry's face, wiping away a plastered tear and lingering there for a second too long.

-For a second I wish the tide

Would swallow every inch of this city

As you gasp for air tonight

I'd scream this song, right in your face

If you were here-

Before she could pull away from Harry's cheek he grasped her hand in his.

'Don't feel alone' Harry whispered, again in the voice he couldn't recognize.

Ginny's eyes flickered; she looked as if she'd just witnessed a miracle.

'I don't' She answered softly.

Harry wondered if it was just the heat of the moment, he and Ginny had never been particularly close to each other. But there seemed to be a bond between them, something nobody could break, something untouchable. He knew now, if he died tonight, he'd die feeling that little bit more whole.

Ginny smiled again, this time her eyes wrinkled in contentment and began to fill with salty tears.

'Shh..' Harry said softly, his heart breaking a little more with each wet droplet rolling down her cheek.

Ginny placed his cold hand to her face and closed her eyes, leaving the watery misery to roll onto Harry's Callused fingertips.

'I love you.' Harry said, almost too quietly to hear.

-I won't, miss a beat,

Cause I never, ever

Have before. –

'I love you more' Ginny said shakily, kissing his fingertips.

Butterflies swam frantically around in Harry's stomach, only drowning when Ginny placed her cold lips against Harry's. It felt as if she'd pulled a star from the sky and pushed it into Harry's hands, guiding him on his journey.

-From up here the city lights burn,

Like a thousand miles of fire

And I'm here to sing this Anthem

Of our dying day-

Ginny got to her feet, ivory skin glowing with indignity. She extended her hand and Harry clasped it in his, standing up beside her.

- For a second I wish the tide,

Would swallow every inch of this city

As you gasp for air tonight –

Together they stood, gazing out into the sea of city lights, hearts burning with passion and hands entwined at their sides. Harry's chest heaved in and out slowly, and he turned, Ginny following, making their way back down the hill, and making their way into the final battle. Together.

-From up here the city lights burn

Like a thousand miles of fire

And I'm here to sing this Anthem

Of our dying day-

A/N: What did you think? In case it's hard to understand, Harry and the others are going into their final battle with Voldemort and Harry wanted to tell Ginny something before it was too late. I hope you liked it. Please review. ) Bella.

Written with the lyrics of Anthem of our Dying Day by Story of the Year.


End file.
